


New Wonders

by purple_skeleton



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_skeleton/pseuds/purple_skeleton
Summary: Warden-Recruit Sung Mi Surana starts a life outside Lake Calenhad, and is most taken by the little things.





	New Wonders

            "We're less than a day away from Ostagar," Duncan was saying. "Once we're there, we'll waste no time getting straight to business. There is much that needs attending to, I'm afraid. But worry not, you won't need to- Sung Mi? What is it?"

            The tall Warden-Commander stopped and turned to his companion, who had stopped several paces back. They were crouched by the side of the dirt road, hands curled on their knees, staring intently at a small, white flower growing at the edge of the grass. Sung Mi felt hesitant to touch it, wondering if they ought to disturb such a delicate, pure thing with the curiosity of their fingers. What was the name of this one, again? _Bellis perennis_. It was smaller than the drawings in the Circle's books made it appear.

            Duncan's boots appeared next to the young mage. "I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of sight-seeing," he said. "Or are you feeling ill? I'm sure this is all still quite jostling for you."

            "I'm fine," Sung Mi replied, though they were barely paying attention to him. They allowed themself to reach out and gently feel the petals of the flower with their thumb. Thankfully, the petals didn't break. They were soft, tickling Sung Mi's skin like a playful kitten. The mage felt the stem next, which was . . . stickier than they'd imagined. It wasn't sticky per se, just . . . stickier.

            "Ah," said Duncan, pulling Sung Mi out of their trance. "I suppose you haven't seen much nature, living in the Circle tower your whole life. That would be a -"

            " _Bellis perennis_."

            "I was going to say daisy, but you aren't wrong? You've studied flora?"

            "I've studied every flower the tower has notes on."

            "A herbology specialist, then?"

            Sung Mi shook their head, blonde hair sweeping their shoulders. "I just like them." They didn't look up to see, but thought Duncan smiled.

            The older Warden waited another moment before saying, "Well, as I said, I'm afraid we've no time to waste. Take the flower with you if you like, but we must press on to Ostagar."

            Take it with them. But should they take it from its little home, from where it belonged?

            Duncan, apparently having his usual patience challenged by his new recruit's dalliance, knelt down, plucked the flower out of the grass, and stood, holding it out for Sung Mi. "You're in for a great deal of wonder, child," he said.

            Sung Mi stood and took the flower, continuing to follow Duncan. They held the petals under their nose and inhaled softly. The scent was faint, but fresh. They smiled and tucked the little daisy into their belt. Perhaps it was okay that it was leaving its home. Maybe it had grown all it could there, and it was time for something new.


End file.
